nicks_omniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mansi
Mansi '''(ascended to Earth in 1913) is the '''protagonist of Season 3. He is breaking the laws of physics on everday routine. Before 1913 It is unknown how long has he been existing, but he was known for being the God of Madness and Unity. He often tortured deities for his own entertainment. This would change in 1913, during the event known as the Unfair Banishment, where every god, except Robert, voted Mansi out of the Godverse. This would lead to the beggining of The Mansi Prophecy. 1913 Mansi ascended from the Godverse, being born to the heir of Tsar Nikolai II. He born as a giant and left-handed. Many would think he would be a great tsar, but unfortunately it would change. 1917 Meanwhile the Russian Revolution rages, and the Tsar's family being executed, Mansi got rescued in the last moment, and being escorted to Stavropavlovsk. During the revolution, he would be doomed to become homeless for 2 years. 1919 Mansi, after 2 years of being homeless, being adopted by a mongolian noble family, starting when Tsaskhün, the head of the Buriateng family found him on the streets. He would continue to have a great life for a long amount of time. 1929 Mansi was approached by 10 monks and then being kidnapped to the ancient Illyrian city, Artagan. There, he would be worshipped for many years, and been sent away after 3 months to complete The Prophecy. This, from the Nicktale perspective, this is a kickstarter for what about to come for the rest of the 101 years. Not that Mansi is off to regain his power, but to also collect Doom Artifacts. Pre-World War 2 1931 Mansi found the Potion of Yögelin, an alcoholic drink, that gives you electric powers after a 48 hour long coma. Also he was behind the assasination of Alexander Kolchak, whom previously hunted many innocent people who supported the Soviet Union. Also at the same time he became a Soviet sniper, who had time writing poetry, meanwhile shooting people. Mansi before World War 2 is mostly known for various assassinations of various people who made many people's day bad. 1933 Mansi '''was aware of the rise of the German Reich, not only because the previous Weimar Republic had a hyperinflation, but he could see into the future for 10 years at this time, he would see the big rise and big failure. He decided to not care about it, since he was still a sniper who needed to shoot people who did bad things. In the meantime he would travel to Fort Everest, a city that was the last home to Uralic Koreans, to rebuild it on a minimum level. He succeded, until he realized he did not have enough money, so he decided to shoot more people who were giving bad time to other people who were innocent. '''1936 Mansi killed his 300th target, also he gained more money to continue rebuilding Fort Everest. Also he was invited to Leningrad by Klaus Pavlovsky, a german-russian mathematican to assasinate a fascist politican. The assassination failed and Mansi's involvement was revealed, thus he was put to prison for 5 years. 1938 Mansi was released from prison, due to a rising problem of disorganization in the military, and now he's off to reorganize the army. At the start he would fail, since not many would trust him. But eventually, they would accept the fact that he was a sniper, raised by mongolians, kidnapped by monks. Also Mansi in Siberia went on a recruitment campaign, the end of it he gathered 100 thousand man who was willing to fight for the Motherland. World War 2 1939 Mansi got in charge to lead 300 thousand men in Poland for occupation. Most of the battles was succesful, except for a few. After 1 month, he would meet the germans in Warsaw. He did not like them because he knew very much what would happen in the future. But nevertheless he still shook some hands with various german soldiers and officers. He and his men were the pride of the occupation, and with this Mansi was assigned to take control of the zone. Many would think, this was the best years of Poland in years. In December, Mansi intercepted a message from a german spy living in Moscow and decided to take matter into his hand, so with that, he went to Moscow, and personally shot the spy. No one knew the truth, only the lie which that the spy disappeared without a trace, of course this is a lie, but everyone believed this. Also in the same month, Mansi shot over 300 civilians, because they were more loyal to the germans. 1940 Mansi would continue to gain fame within the Soviet Union, but the inaction bored him out, so he tried to start a communist revolution in France, what failed after 2 weeks and a day. He also made technological advances, that made the Soviet Union having the upper hand, but there was one problem. The Military was somewhat stil disorganized, but a bit better since Mansi went on a recruitment campaign and a minor reorganization. Although no one can deny, he was ahead of it's time. In May, he designed the first twin barrel tank, the V-40. In the same month, he supressed another rebellion in Poland. Also he was assigned to station his men in Minsk. 1941 Mansi heard the news about Operation Barbarossa, and he and his men were caught offguard, but it did not stop them from pushing the germans back to Białystok. There was one problem. There was not enough food, and they were pushed back by the germans relentlessly. This did not break Mansi, it means that he and his men dug into defensive positions to stall the invasion. They succeded to stall the invasion, even if running low on food, ammunitions and medicine. 1942 Mansi '''was deployed in Stalingrad, but went missing after 3 days. Many whom die searching for him. The truth, he was going to snipe the generals of the armies that belong to the Axis. He was succesful one time, by shooting Italo Gariboldi in between the eyes. For weeks he would try to shoot the rest of them but failed. That's where he decided that he need to end all of this. He contacted his men, rearmed everyone then trained everyone for close quarters. By december, everyone was ready, and it was decided to strike at next year january. '''1943 Mansi led the counterattack, and pushed the germans back to the river. This is thanks for being ready for this almost a month ago. This was a decisive counterattack, since 1 month later Stalingrad would be secured. By talking about that, he had about half a million conscripts under his control. Mansi became a hero, not only inside the Soviet Union, but in the future Eastern Block countries aswell. He knew that though he would become a big assassination target, so he needed to find the Kabalikünh, a specific chalice filled with water, blessed by Perun himself to make himself immortal. He would find it buried under a library in Stalingrad. 1944 At this time, Mansi set himself a really ambitious goal. He wanted to relive his memories being a sniper so he went to shoot Simo Häyhä. He needed really much attempts, even going far as concealing that he was the one who tried it, but in April 1st, he finally did it. He shot the man himself in Finland. After this, he returned to Siberia as a welcomed hero. He continued his work on Fort Everest, and to improve infrastructure and road systems in Siberia. In June, he became one of many, but he still became a Hero of the Soviet Union. For some months he continued to assassinate and snipe down many bad people and train his men, he got not really much importance anymore. 1945 Mansi had the opportunity to lead his men to the Battle of Berlin which he actually did grab the opportunity. He was not the only one going for Berlin though. He and his men killed, captured many german soldiers. Burning, exploding, sacking many buildings, and now they reached the Reichstag. They ran over the building very quickly, and after possibly 1,5 hours of fighthing, the last german soldier found in the Reichstag died, and the Soviet flag was planted on the building by Mansi himself. This made him very respected not only by the other marshals in the Soviet Union, but in the Allies aswell. However, he did not stop here. Now having 1.2 million men, by august, he started an invasion of Manchuria. A week later he won. But there was a problem. There was ocean between Manchuria and Japan. Unfortunately, USA did not build any nuclear bombs yet. Mansi landed on Japan on September 3rd with all of his 1.2 million men. He would burn, destroy, explode, sack many cities and villages. But the Battle of Kyoto was the most brutal. He executed many civilians, including children and handicapped people. The Allies did not liked the idea of the Soviet Union having Japan, so they decided to invade Japan aswell. However Mansi knew this, so in November 9th, after a 5 hour fight in Tokyo, he forced Japan to surrender. And with this, World War 2 won. Before Cold War 1946 Mansi was assigned to spy on the building of the nuclear bomb in Illinois, because tensions would go really high if it would be actually built. Going towards Illinois, he founds many artifacts that would make him gain many more powers. One was the Lanfang Axe, that was able to cut mountains half, and the one who founds it first, gets impressive physical strength. In March, he arrived where it is built, and he took many pictures. After possibly 30 minutes, he destroyed the whole project by throwing several grenades at the nuclear bomb, which lead for the explosion of the facility. This meant an economy collapse of the USA, and weakened morale for the military. No one knew that Mansi did it, because all the scientists died in the explosion. After that, Mansi continued to send military technology to the Soviet Union, which means that the americans were exposed for a long amount of time. However, he was called back due to a massive wave of fascist revolution was happening in the Eastern Bloc, and it was needed to silenced. Mansi '''pretty much did the job. After that, many would hate him for crushing the revolutions. Also he was the one who built the first succesful multi-tower tanks. In May, he would continue to snipe suspicious, or really nasty people, or those who trying to revolt. His conceptions of going to the Moon began to appear, and soon, in June he began drawing his first blueprints for rockets that were able to go to the Moon. '''1947 Mansi built the Surgut-1, the first ever rocket that was able to go to the Moon, and 2 weeks later after intensive testing, the first manned mission were on. The flight was succesful, and the cosmonauts succesfully landed on the Moon. Mansi would continue to create many crazy ideas for the Soviet Union, but in the meantime, the americans were getting really jealous of such achievements and they were getting ready for a war by increasing the military budget by 35%. Mansi were sent to the USA once again, to spy on them about what they are doing, and they are trying to build the M1V7, the first ever mutlicontinental ballistic missle. However, Mansi were unable to stop them from building it, instead, he spent days thinking about how he could stop such a thing. He came up with a conclusion. He arms a rebellion in Hawaii in February, and thus, the americans foolishly waste the first ever M1V7 on Hawaii, trying to crush the rebellion. The rebellion still won though. By this time, they were convince this is Soviet doing, and so, they armed a rebellion in Japan, what Mansi crashed 2 weeks later. Cold War 1948 Mansi was assigned to go to the border of France with 5 thousand tanks to show off power. Everyone in rush decided to organize an army, thus creating the European Protective Organization, EPO for short. However, the man himself isn't scared by that. He continued to station at the border. Meanwhile Stalin was phoned to force Mansi move away from the border. He said no. France was furious. Confident being the member of EPO, declared war on the Soviet Union. This is, the official beggining of the Cold War. Now that Mansi is on the border of France, and facing a way less superior army, he with other various generals, conquered Northern France in just a week. The french tried to surrender, but the soviet side kept going. Mansi stopped at Paris, the others march all the way down to the Pyrenees. This, a stubborn move from France, still the others blamed the Soviet Union for winning. In another rush, in June, a combined force of 7 nations unsuccesfully attempted to land 3 times. This would lay the continuation of the invasion, but no. Mansi had something else in his mind. He, during his way to France, were already drawing the blueprints for the prototype of the Hydrogen Bomb. 1949 Mansi continued to spy, assassinate and snipe inside the USA. At one moment, He seen plans to transport M1V7s to an island in the Bering Sea. In an immediate panic, he quickly phoned Stalin about the plans and what should he do about them. Stalin just said "Do what you have to do". Mansi knew what this would mean. Another World War. In April, when the M1V7s arrived to the island, he immediately shot them down with 200 BM-13s. The americans were furious, and this was the final straw. They declared war on the Soviet Union. World War 3 1950 Mansi decided to build the Cossack Bomb, the most powerful non-nuclear bomb until 1955. This meant, victory for the Soviet Union, but there was a problem. The economy was crappy. This meant, that they again, require Mansi's help. He did many things, like, building more jobs, schools, hospitals and burial services. This drastically increased the economy, an estimated rate of 9.5% GDP growth per year.' Mansi '''was no dumb man. He knew transporting conscripts across the Atlantic would be way too suicidal. Instead, he took his time to build a weaker version of the Cossack Bomb, the Red Fist. It was more cheaper to produce, it was easier to stockpile, but it had a smaller explosion. The Soviet Union would continue to bomb the West Coast with these rockets for 20 years. In March 15th, '''Mansi' began the invasion of Scandinavia, crippling the oil supply for the EPO, and gaining territory for the Soviet Union. However, the oil couldn't be reached by the soviets either, because before they occupied it, the americans bombed the oil mines. 1951 Stalin was diagnosed with Cerebral Hemorrhage, and he needed serious treatment. Mansi saved Stalin 2 months, then he died. After Stalin's death, a huge revolution wave occured in the Soviet Union with various factions supporting various people. Mansi coming up with the insane, but effective plan, he reunited the Soviet Union under his rule. This would also mean conscription, production and birth rate went up by many percentages. Many whom still live by the 21st century, they still consider Mansi's rule as the Golden Age. Technology advanced, inflation didn't exist, roads were built, railways were improved, medicine improved, military gained strength. This was truely the Golden Age. But unfortunately, there was still a World War 3 to finish. In October, with 5 million soldiers, the Soviet Union invaded the United Kingdom, ending the EPO for once and all. 1952 The USA didn't surrender, but they offered a "forced status quo for 5 years". Mansi accepted it, not attacking any nation particitipating in World War 3. This gave the opportunity to spy more inside the USA, getting many military secrets no one knew, or very few knew. In February, Mansi invaded China, after 3 months it ended in a stalemate, but eventually after various carpet bombings done, China surrendered. The Soviet Union took northern parts of China, and replacing the current leader with Wen Zhenya, a chinese military general. In the same year, the americans were preparing for an invasion of Kamchatka. In June, Mansi assassinated Karl Dönitz, after hiding for 7 years. 1955 Mansi succesfully deployed the first triple barreled tanks in Hungary. Also in the same year, he forced Italy to convert to communism, after destroying several cities in the north. In the same year, the americans detonated the first nuclear bomb in Nevada, replacing normal ballistic missles with nuclear ballistic missles. In the same month, Mansi developed a bigger, stronger version of the Cossack Bomb, the TS-55. It was effective, cheap, and easily stockpileable. This ballistic missle, started the race between nuclear bombs and non-nuclear bombs. Non-nuclear bombs were cheaper, and easier to produce, so it was kind of a win for the non-nuclear bombs, but nuclear bombs were able to cause radiation damage. After weeks of testing, several long ranged TS-55 were deployed in France, ready for the future war. In April, Mansi crushed the Mongolian Revolution, with an unrelenting force of 1 million men, realizing that he cannot be opposed without strategic thinking and careful planning. 1958 Mansi started the Invasion of New York with 3.5 million men, alongside with air support, executing, shooting, killing anyone who was loyal to the USA. The invasion would be doom to fail at the beggining, but Mansi solverd it by landing few miles outside New York. This would mean, the americans and more importantly, Washington D.C was in danger. Now that the Soviet Union has a foothold in the Americas, the only untouched places were Africa and Australia. Both of those regions aren't powerful enough, or is extremely poor to give anny assistance to anyone, but they are doomed to fight civil wars for the incoming years. In July, Mansi deported the entire population of the Kamchatkan region, letting the americans invade it. Unfortunately, Mansi'''dropped the first ever TS-55 on the invading american forces, stopping their advance at Yakutsk. 3 weeks later, he organized the local millitias to push back the americans, but it ended in a stalemate. In October, the americans dropped a nuke in New York, destroying a large part of the city and a portion of the stationing men there. '''1959 The american forces in Siberia were pushed back into Alaska, at the end of January, the Soviet Union occupied Alaska, getting a huge amount of oil for themselves. Also at the same year, the invasion of Washington D.C was really near, but not yet coming. At this point, the Soviet Union controlled a large portion of Earth, and the americans could escape to one place. Antarctica. there was only one chance. They set sails in Chile, then they sailed down to Antarctica. There was one problem. It was melting in a faster rate. So that means the americans needed to built oil-rig like buildings in order to stay alive in that frozen hellhole. At this time, Mansi had thoughts about visiting other planets after the succesful landing on Moon. But he was no retarded man. He knew that Mercury and Venus were too hot. So Mars was it is. But due to technical limitations of the time, he was unable to build a succesful rocket that was able to travel to Mars. However, the invasion of Washington D.C succeded. This would mean an easy march to west, giving no escape routes to the americans. By this time, the americans had only complete control of Antarctica, but since there was no food there, they had no choice but to surrender, thus World War 3 ending. Red Year 1960 was a year, where the Sun and the Moon took up a red color. This caught Mansi's attention by much, since no such thing like this could exist. At February, he spotted multiple UFO landings in Siberia. He knew this would become a big problem, because at this time, he knew The Prophecy. He knew those aliens very well. They unsuccesfully attempted an invasion of Earth, because Mansi pushed back them back to space. Also he knew, this aliens would mean an end to The Prophecy, and ending the long wait, what true believers of Mansi waited for so long. However, he did not stop here. He immediately began searching for more artifacts, and immediately started drawing blueprints for a rocket that were able to go Mars. No matter how much he struggeled, he failed to draw blueprints for a rocket that could go to Mars, without any risks. But at least he found many artifacts that gave him various powers. It also means, Mansi reached his original amount of powers. Not the same, but the amount of power. Before Nicktale 1975 More UFO spottings would be found, the most this year, Mansi, at this point he knew, something bad is about to happen. He had to do something fast, and quick. Finally, the technology was developed enough that he could draw the blueprints to a rocket that could land on Mars. After 3 months of testing, it was done. Surgut-2 was ready to launch. The landing was succesful, but the cosmonauts were killed by the native martians, confirming life exists outside Earth. Hearing this news, Mansi teleported to Mars, to see if the martians look similiar to those aliens whom try to invade Earth. He found a 2.95381% match. It means, the martians aren't the ones who are looking to invade Earth, but they are still keeping other species outside. This made him thinking. And he was correct. These aliens are from another solar system what was unknown to humanity. In August, Mansi made the early preparations for an alien invasion, stationing across the Earth where the most UFO spottings were found. Also this was a year without a spring or summer. Winter was the longest. Everyone felt that the end of this planet would come now that the uncoming viruses started to kill many people across the world. 1977 Mansi led an expedition to Mars, signing many trade agreements with the local nations. Meanwhile the martians could not reach Earth, Mansi agreed to share the blueprints of Surgut-2, even helped the martians to redraw them to make it buildable by the martians. The descendants of the 10 monks who originally kidnapped Mansi, proclaimed "Martians are the best miracle of mankind since dogs". They were not wrong. Martians and Humanity became really close friends and allies. The Martians were aware of the incoming aliens aswell, so in a combined force of Human-Martian Army decided to seek out other planets to find out if they were the ones behind this madness. All the alien races in the Solar System turned out to be victims aswell. They all came up with a conclusion. All of the alien races would ally with their close friends, and signing non-agression pact with everyone to get ready for the incoming invasion. Mansi considered this as the best years of his life besides World War 2. The Neptunians found a way to slow these invaders down by creating a rift. 1980 Everyone was shocked that despite getting ready for the alien invasion, the planet of Jupiter fall down to the alien race, called Kracatoans. These aliens outmatched the Solar System both by population and technology. Mansi knew this would be an end of an indepedent Solar System, so he tried to do his best. In February, he designed a multiplanet ballistic bomb, the HDRT. Despite, it's size and power, it was relatively cheap, due to the cooperation between the races of the Solar System. In the same month, Mansi went on the biggest recruitment campaign, at the end recruiting an insane amount of 3.1 billion soldiers, hoping to stop the invaders invading Mercury. The kracatoans were pushed out of Mercury and they set their eyes on Mars. Mercury would stay indepedent for the incoming years, isolated from the kracatoans, also the last home to the races of the Solar System. Mansi cooperated with the Neptunians to create a stronger rift on Mars, but both the creation of the rift and defending Mars would fail miserably. 1981 Venus has fallen to the Kracatoans. Mansi '''knew that at this point he could nothing to push these invaders out of the Solar System, but he inspired the remaining planets to recruit many soldiers and to defend their home. Also in the same year, he continued to recruit many soldiers on Earth to the stationing men around the world. However, the Plutonians made a shocking effort in pushing them out of the Solar System, by liberating the Kuiper Belt, also setting up a force shield around it. This gave hope to the other races, especially the martians whom were forced to migrate to Mercury and Earth. '''Mansi in September came up with "Operation Federative Nonsense", an aggressive and bloodthirsty campaign to push the kracatoans out of the Solar System. However the operation would not occur until 1984, the kracatoans made many attempts at occupying more planets but they doomed to failure for some years. The Plutonians aided many nations against the Kracatoans, and the Solar System would stay indepedent, for now. 1984 The Battle for Venus was raging on. The unforgiving temperature were a weakness for the kracatoans. The races of the Solar System, won many battles, but they were doomed to fail, because they might be in larger numbers, but they lacked in technology and experience to fight the kracatoans. The battle itsself would rage until May, where the Solar System forces surredered at the Hözvhetz Volcano. After this, neither Mansi, or the races of the Solar System would give up. In June, the Battle of Jupiter started. Neptunians had the upper hand here, due to they being affiliated with gas giants. However the Kracatoans too were appearing in larger numbers, so Mansi dropped several HDRT on them, however few would die. The Battle ended in a stalemate, then in Kracatoan victory. At this point, there were 3 indepedent planets. Earth, Mercury and Pluto. Pluto would become unable to be invaded. In November, the Kracatoans launched a second invasion on Mercury. The mercurians having something called Tholeruvitogen. Mercury was secured after battling for 2 months. 1985 After 25 years, the Kracatoans invaded Earth for the second time. Unfortunately, Mansi was preparing for this for 10 years. Most of the battles were ended in stalemates for a while, until both sides started to appear in larger numbers. Many nations would doom to fail defending themselves that were outside Soviet Union or Soviet Occupation Territories. This would be a large mistake from Mansi, because this would cause the downfall of every operation he tried to win. There was a massive problem at this time. The Soviet economy became not existing, and thus it collapsed into 3 countries. Russia, Germany and France. The rest became Kracatoan territory. The Soviet Union collapsing was the final straw. The Kracatoans took over most of the earth and executed the locals. Meanwhile for the rest of the year, Mansi and the remaining 2.5 billion men of his are trying to liberate Earth, but all of them died. Humanity, survived though, with a massive amount of 5 million people. If it were not to Mansi to stabilize the remaining nations and helping to reestablish New Zealand and Brazil, Humanity would die out.Category:Heroes Category:Terrorists Category:Communist Category:Mansi Category:Alive Category:Uralic